


Thank you for enabling me

by Siakb



Series: Swan Queen Drabble (Prompts) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Meeting, Office, Prompt Fic, Sheriff - Freeform, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: Prompt: “How’s the meeting?” “I want to stab everyone” “don’t get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven.” “love you for enabling me” “Love you, too”





	Thank you for enabling me

Emma sat bored in the sheriff’s station, today had been so quiet that she’d actually finished her paperwork for once “Regina would be shocked” Emma thought to herself smirking. Thinking of the brunette prompted Emma to send her a quick text, she knew it was office hours and Regina wouldn’t fully approve but how could she help it? She was just so bored! “Honestly does anything ever happen in this town bar villains trying to curse everyone”. Shaking her head out of those thoughts Emma whipped out her phone and started to type out a message to Regina when she noticed the time “aw god damn it she’s in that stupid meeting with the council and probably won’t answer now”. Emma pouted but then decided to text her anyway, the worst thing that could happen was Regina not answering her.

 

**Hey, how’s the meeting going? X**

Sighing sadly she put her phone down, not expecting a reply, she nearly fell off her chair when her phone went off not a second later. Recovering quickly she swiped up her phone to see a message from **My Majesty** blinking on her phone screen. 

**I want to stab everyone -.-**

She couldn’t help chuckling at Regina’s use of an emoji, she and Henry had particularly enjoyed upgrading their phones to the latest models as well as roping Regina into it too. They had taught her the essentials like facebook, instagram and how to use emojis, which had been one of Emma’s favourite things to teach her. Reading over the message a second time Emma smiled wickedly to herself before typing back. 

**Don’t get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven ;) x**

Her smile eased into a dopey but happy one at the thought of their date, it had only been a month since they had started officially dating and Emma couldn’t help loving every minute of it. Regina wouldn’t admit that she too was falling quite fast and heavily for the saviour so much so that it actually scared her a little. Her phone buzzed again bringing Emma back to the present and away from her cascading thoughts of Regina. 

**Love you for enabling me <3 x**

Shaking her head at her girlfriends antics Emma typed out and sent.

**Love you too x**

Eyes widened, owl like, she hadn’t even thought that one through before sending it. She was shaken, this was the first time she’d said that to well anyone bar Henry but what surprised her most was that thinking about it Emma realized she truly meant it. For once her instinct wasn’t to run away in fact it was quite the opposite, Regina and Henry felt like home to her which eased her mind and doubts as she settled in for a quick and cheeky nap. With her eyes closed Emma’s mind once again wondered, this time to what the future could hold for her family and how her date was gonna tonight so with that on her mind she slipped into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face. 


End file.
